Just Luck
by dreamorreality
Summary: Daniel runs into a girl at an airport after the episode 'The Curse'. Was just bored and started writting. Just a blab and it's nt finished. R&R please. I changed a few things and added a chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of the charaters from that show.  
  
An Old Friend  
  
She was always part of his life, but he hadn't heard from her sense he started working for the military. The frantic call he got from her just a day before caused him to worry and the next morning he brought in the tape to the secret base that he worked at. Though at first his friends didn't know of her existence by the end of the day they would know her like they had known her all their lives.   
  
"Daniel, what is so important?" Jack asked as he entered the briefing room on sub-level twenty-eight of their little complex. Daniel looked up at him and gave him a 'hello' grin then frowned again, and looked back at the dent in the floor that he had been staring at. Colonel Jack O'Neill had been his friend sense he came back to Earth from Abidos. Jack's hair still had gray fighting to been seen and he still had jokes on the tip of his tongue. As he took a seat next to Major Carter he started to look confused, like the rest of the little group. The briefing room table was empty except for the four other chairs being filled by the rest of the SG-1 team. Major Samantha Carter, also known as Sam, was filling the chair next to Jack; she still had her short blonde hair and love of Quantum Mechanics and plasma/particle physics, the normal astrophysicist. Across from Sam sat Teal'c, Teal'c is a Jaffa, an alien that holds a Goa'uld in his stomach, he has vowed to free his people from the Goa'uld with the help of the Stargate Command. He sat there in silence as usual, his eyebrow raised as he cocked his head to one side waiting for some explanation for the intrusion to his Kel'No'Reem. Sitting next to him, in the seat normally saved for Dr. Daniel Jackson sat General George Hammond, leader of the underground secret facility known as Stargate Command or simply the SGC. His head shinned as the light bounced off his baldhead and his uniform looked newly pressed and cleaned. Every one of them watched Daniel as he sat in the head chair; his brown hair cut short, looking uncombed, and his blue eyes looking extremely worried.   
  
"Dr. Jackson, what is it you want us to hear?" General Hammond asked after he was sure Jack was settled. Daniel took off his glasses and pushed the play button on the recorder in front of him. The voice that came out of the speakers was that of a woman, she seemed frantic and scared. This struck the team as interesting, but it didn't do anything to them compared to the message they were about to hear come from that voice.   
  
"Daniel. I've got a big problem, something has gone wrong. The job I had the last time I talked to you, something has gone wrong at it. I can't tell you much, except I'll be at your place in two days to explain it to you and your friends. I don't have enough time to say any more but I know that you have a way of figuring this out; you and your military friends must help me. I just know that you can help me." The voice stops and all they hear is her heavy breathing. "Please help me... I know you can." The phone suddenly gets hung up; the briefing room is quiet.  
  
Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Jack seem stunned and Daniel's eyes seem to be watering. Daniel finally reaches up and pushes the stop button, making a loud pop as it does so and takes everyone out of their trance.  
  
"Who's that?" Jack asked quickly as if it came out with his breath. Daniel rubs his eyes, gets up and walks around like he does when he's thinking or trying to put something in words.  
  
"That... that was an old friend of mine, Mac." Daniel finally says, he's still standing up but now he's still and he puts his left hand on his hip and replaces his glasses with the other hand. "She is coming today, this afternoon I think, if she can make it." General Hammond looks up at Daniel and has a worried look on his face.  
  
"What all does she know of us?"   
  
"I don't know, I don't know." Daniel says in his usual nervous talk, like he's mad or trying to find an answer in his thoughts.   
  
"Ah..." Sam starts cautiously. "Sir, we should get her here as soon as possible, to find out what she knows." The General and the Colonel both nod at this. Daniel finally sits down and sighs, his hand going back up to rub his eyes. Teal'c has been his usual quiet self up till now.  
  
"General." He starts, waiting till everyone is paying attention and then continues. "If we bring her here we must be sure we trust her." Daniel's eyes widen and get fiery.  
  
"Trust her? Trust her!" He yells at Teal'c, but not in anger just in confusion. "She was the only one who believed in my theory that the pyramids were landing pads. She's the one who got me started writing my articles proving it. Ever sense we started this I wanted to tell her we weren't wrong about it." Teal'c's expression changed, it looked almost as if he regretted saying what he did. "She's the only one I would trust!" Daniel finally stops and shakes his head.  
  
"I am sorry Daniel Jackson." Teal'c says. Daniel raises his hand in submission.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Teal'c, it's not your fault." Daniel apologizes; General Hammond stands up and looks over at Daniel, walking towards Daniel he watches as Jack and Sam stand up.  
  
"I think you should go home Dr. Jackson, the second I get the president's permission to bring her here I will contact you." The General looks over to Jack and then continues. "Colonel go with Dr. Jackson and when she gets to his place call me." The General looks over to Sam and Teal'c. "Major, try to figure out exactly where that call came from, and figure out what that background noise was. Teal'c please help the Major with anything she needs." They all nod to the General and watch as he walks into his office and picks up the phone.   
  
Jack walks over to Daniel and puts a hand on his shoulder. Daniel looks up at him and smiles weakly.   
  
"I'll drive." Jack says, Daniel nods and follows Jack out the briefing room door and towards the elevator. "Are you going to be alright?" Jack asks, looking generally concerned for his friend. Daniel only nods to him for the answer and then gets on the elevator with Jack close behind.  
  
Sam walks over to the recorder and picks it up and walks out the door with Teal'c behind her. She looks over at the elevator as she sees Jack and Daniel get on, and then she walks over and waits for it to come back.   
  
"You think he's going to be okay?" Sam asks Teal'c as they walk through the elevator doors.   
  
"I am sure he will be fine Major Carter." Is all Teal'c says, and it is all that was needed. Sam pushes the button for sub-level nineteen and nods.  
  
"I know what you mean sir. Yes sir, we will be careful. Thank you sir. Goodbye Mr. President." General Hammond hangs up the phone and sighs. He walks around his desk and out the briefing room door. He starts to walk down the stairs when he hears someone down the hall.   
  
"General!" Sam yells once more to make sure he heard her.  
  
"Major, what is it?"   
  
"The call came from a payphone, in South Dakota, sir." The General smiles, and then looks down the hallway towards the elevators. "Sir? Did the President agree to allow her access?"  
  
"Yes. Major I have to get back, could you try to find a town where the call came from?" Sam nods and walks back towards the elevator while General Hammond walks back up the stairs to wait in his office for Colonel O'Neill's call.  
  
Jack looks over at Daniel for what seems like the hundredth time since they got to his place. Daniel is keeping busy with a translation he was doing. Jack finally stands up and walks over to Daniel, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"What you doing?" Jack says with a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Hum? Um." Daniel starts. "Translating some text." Daniel says, he wants to say more but he knows Jack will stop listening after a while.  
  
"Oh." Jack says, as if he didn't already know. Jack glances at his watch it's only 0932, two minutes later than the last time he looked at it.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel starts as he turns his chair around and looks up at him. "Are you, bored?" He says slowly.  
  
"What? Me? No!" He answers in a sarcastic tone that he's trying to hide and not doing a good job at.   
  
"Uh. Huh." Daniel says as he turns back around in his chair. Jack sighs then sits back on the chair he had been sitting in, just then he hears a knock at the door and quickly looks at his watch. Daniel dropped his pen and turned around in his chair, as Jack looks up at him he holds up his hand for Jack to wait.  
  
"It's a proven fact that if a person stands outside a door and continues to knock they will eventually be let in!" Came a female voice, a little giggly, from the other side of the door. Daniel's eyes light up and he starts grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Jack's look on his face told Daniel he was confused once again.  
  
"It's her." He says quietly. Daniel gets up and walks to the door, unlocking it and opening it. The woman walks in and hugs Daniel as he pushes the door closed, Jack stands up in front of the chair.  
  
"Daniel!" The woman says excitedly. The woman that walked in was in baggy clothes and smelled a little like she hadn't had a shower for a while. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up in a bun at the back of her head. Her brown eyes looked excited from behind a pair of small glasses. She was about as tall as Major Carter, one look at her said civilian.  
  
"Mac!" They both are smiling and Jack starts to look away, finally they stop hugging and Daniel turns to stand next to her. "Jack this is..." Daniel starts.  
  
"Mac, I presume." Jack walks up to her and shakes her hand. "Colonel Jack O'Neill." Mac nods to him and than smiles.  
  
"So how have you been?" Mac starts asking Daniel. Jack walks away and takes out his cell phone he dials the SGC and waits. He can hear the laughing and the 'Oh my god! Really?' coming from Mac and Daniel even though he walked into the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"Hammond." The General answers on the other end.  
  
"General!" Jack says, happy to hear a normal voice. "Daniel was a little off in thinking she'd be here this afternoon."  
  
"She's there already Colonel?" General Hammond says sounding a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should bring her here as soon as possible." The General says.  
  
"Of course, sir." They hang up and Jack walks back out to where Daniel and Mac are.  
  
"Hey Jack, you should hear what Mac has been up to." Jack smiles at Daniel and then at Mac.  
  
"We should go, General's waiting for us." Daniel nods and follows Jack and Mac out the door, locking it behind him.   
  
"Really!" Daniel's voice made everyone in the briefing room look up at the door. His face starts to redden but he smiles when he notices everyone's smiling at him. General Hammond walks up to Mac and smiles.  
  
"Welcome to the SGC, I'm General Hammond." He shakes her hand.   
  
"General, this is my old friend Mac." She smiles and Daniel leads her to an empty seat and sits next to her.  
  
The briefing room was quiet for a while after the three of them arrived. The missing member of the SG-1 team finally entered the room and smiled.  
  
"Sorry." Sam says as she sits down. You could tell she smelled what everyone else was finally getting use to. Her face wrinkled up for a second and then went back to normal. Jack watches Sam as she sits down and he clears his throat.  
  
"These are my 'military friends' as you called them." Daniel starts, figuring Jack is getting bored. He looks at General Hammond. "You've met the General, and Jack." He points to Sam and Teal'c. "That is Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c." Mac half waves and Sam smiles while Teal'c does his usual nod.  
  
"Now what is it that we can help you with?" General Hammond asks, wanting to know everything. Mac swallowed and glanced at Daniel as he nodded. She looked out at the crew and took a deep breath.  
  
"There was an incident at my job, an accident is what my bosses are calling it." Mac started cautiously and slow. She bends down and picks up a small briefcase she had brought in with her. "But I looked at the damage, and it wasn't an accident." Mac takes out a folder and sets it in front of her.  
  
"Exactly where do you work?" Jack asks, in his important voice.  
  
"Archeological dig, in Egypt. We set up a lab at the temple and started translating the text on the items when the incident occurred." Mac stops and opens the folder, slowly flipping through the papers that were in it. Daniel looked over at her and his eyes widened; the look on his face was like looking at a child on Christmas day. She continues to flip through the papers and Daniels look on his face turns from very excited to very worried.  
  
"What happened?" Daniel says almost in a whisper. 


	2. chapter 2

Daniel only huffed at this and Cam smiled. "Have you been writing lately? I haven't seen anything from you." Cam asks as she puts the artifact on the table and takes a glimpse at a picture she had taken earlier of other writing she had found at the dig and opened a book hoping to translate it.  
  
"Not really, I've been pretty busy." Daniel finally looked up at Cam after he took his gaze way from the artifact and found Cam with her nose stuck in a book.  
  
Cam nods at this and than looks over at Daniel, after a couple seconds she goes back to the book and flips through the pages.   
  
"Some of this writing I can't find the right base language." Cam starts shaking her head and mummers under her breath.   
  
"May I?" Daniel asks as he starts to grab on of the books from Cam's pile. She nods in return and smiles.  
  
"I looked in there already." Daniel smiles, she knows that look he's getting, the look that all archeologists get when they feel like they're getting somewhere in their research.  
  
"Daniel." Someone had come up to the table and was looking over at Daniel. The man's hair was graying and even though he was in a leather jacket and jeans he looked as if he had been in the military. He was watching Daniel as he looked at the writing on the picture Cam had set on the table and then looked them up in the book he had taken. Daniel didn't even look up at this man, but continued with his translation.  
  
"Sit Jack, this looks interesting." Daniel said, and Jack just knew that Daniel had found more boring text. Jack sat but had a look on his face like he didn't want to wait too long; like he had better things to do than watch him translate some text. Jack looked across the table and smiled at Cam then looked at his watch.  
  
"General Hammond's waiting for us." Jack said a little annoyed at the moment.  
  
"Well he's just going to have to wait." Daniel's voice seemed a little annoyed if not mad. Jack sat back and waved at the waiter that was sitting down now that the crowd had dispersed.  
  
"What did you find?" Jack asked not really looking at Daniel but more at the cup of coffee that was just set in front of him.  
  
"Actually Cam found it, its really interesting." Jack smiled and looked at his watch again.  
  
"Well than you should give it back to um... Cam and we should report to Hammond." The way Jack said that could have told anyone that he was in the military. He gave it away when he finally answered his ringing cell phone. "Yes sir, we might be there a little later than expected. Yes sir." Jack hangs up and looks over at Daniel with an accusing glare. "That was him, he said not to take too long." The nod from Daniel was more of an automatic than an actual answer. As this conversation between the two men went on Cam sat there on the other side of the table starring at a picture of a big gold box, her mind was racing as to why there was more than one language on the box and finally set down the picture of it and looked at Daniel.   
  
"Maybe you should go Daniel, I'm sure I can figure it out." Cam says on a whim that maybe he would listen to her, and Jack looks down at the picture that Cam had been starring at and picks it up, nudging Daniel on the shoulder making him almost tear a page in the book he was flipping through.   
  
"What?" This time sounding really annoyed. Jack held up the picture for him too see, Daniel just starred at it and took it from him.  
  
"I'm going to go get Sam. I'll be right... back." Jack says slowly, almost not getting up but finally does. Daniel nods and Cam starts to look worried. Jack walks out the bar door and past the huge windows that the booth was attached to. Daniel sat down the picture and just looked at Cam.  
  
"What is wrong?" Cam's voice had risen a little and it sounded a little frightened.   
  
"Where did you find this?" Daniel's voice is a little excited and very happy.  
  
"Egypt."   
  
"You'll show us it where?"  
  
"No."   
  
"No?!" Daniel's voice sounded a little mad, like he thought she might be hiding it from them.   
  
"Well it's hard to, I found it a while ago."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It was at a dig I was invited to, I'd have to talk to the guides as to exactly where is was. But it's gone now, it caved in before we could bring that out." Cam points at the picture that Daniel had set on the table. "We were just happy we got such great pictures of it before it was buried again." Daniel and Cam sat there in silence, she started to look in another book that she had, looking a little nervous when Jack finally came back with a blonde in tow.   
  
"What is it sir?" Cam looks up just in time to see Jack almost jump back on the seat next to Daniel. Cam picks up her bag and throws it on the other side of her, giving the new woman a place to sit.  
  
"Go ahead, sit." Jack says and the blonde does just that. She was definitely military; she had on a uniform, an Air Force dress uniform, her nameplate said her name was Carter.  
  
"Ah. Cam, this is Major Sam Carter, and Colonel Jack O'Neill." Daniel finally introduced his friends and Cam nodded.   
  
"Carter look at this." Jack's eyes were glowing like he had just found a treasure chest full of gold. He handed Sam the picture of the gold box and she started shaking her head in disbelief. 


End file.
